The Ultimate life gift
by mayakasti
Summary: Brennan and her daughter Celia lost the Only man they both loved, faithful husband and the loving father. Spending their first Christmas alone, Celia brings her friend home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :

I had this idea after listening to one of BonJovi songs. This is not a song fic, it just the song inspired me to write this story.

I hope it is not too confusing, I will explain better in the next chapter, tell me so far what you think.

I have not given the story a title yet, currently I would like to call it the ultimate life gift.

**August 25****th**** 2027**

Her brown curls and big blue eyes reddened from the crying over her belated father for the past few days. Although his death was not a surprise and she herself was praying towards the end, for his relief from the constant pain and agony, she still felt broken hearted and like an orphan. As the sun started to shyly move away from her tanned face, Celia looked down at her mom sitting on a bench holding a cup of coffee in her hand. Not drinking, just holding her elbows firm to her knees and inhaling and exhaling carefully, she wondered if any words could be said in compassion to her mother's great loss. Her heart shattered, she had never seen her sad, yes sad. No other words could describe what she saw in her mother's eyes. She knew that her mother loved her husband. She had witnessed the love and life of both parents and it was only more difficult to witness her mother dying a little everyday as she saw her father getting weaker and weaker every day, until the whole family lost its battle against what only is called a chronic illness. It did not matter that her mother was a brilliant scientist who understood everything about bones; her dad had to die of Bone Cancer as if life was slapping the only child Celia and her mother ironically across the face.

Celia held out her had to her mother, and she nodded in understanding, it is time to move on, or go back. Where would she go back, to an empty house too big for her since Celia is moving out end of this summer to go to college, or would she move back to an apartment she had left a long time ago. What purpose will that serve her, running from the sickening memories of her husband lying in bed ill for the last 2 years to an apartment full of memories that will only break her heart. She opted to go back to the apartment, at least it was closer to where Celia would be and the memories are at least happy ones that will keep her going for the next few years.

She was never a pessimist, but now she just wanted to go through what is left of her days awaiting the inevitable, death. She had never believed in the afterlife and she did not think that she would be reunited with her beloved late husband in heaven for another more happy life. To her death meant stop existing, and this is exactly what she wanted to cease.

December 15th 2027

"Hi Celia" she answered her phone, knowing it is the usual time when Celia calls to tell her all about her week's busy activities in college. But today she had a lot on her mind; she hesitated to take that call because she knew Celia is up to something. She called her several times during the week to tell her about everything and anything and somehow Brennan felt that Celia was keeping something from her and Brennan knew better than to push her daughter. They had a silent understanding and a life of beating around the trees or bushes or whatever it is the right word to say. Celia has been dating this guy for the past two month, and although Brennan knew nothing about the boy except his first name, she knew that Celia will eventually tell more when the time is right. Besides, Celia was only 18 and she took her studies very seriously and she was not about giving up her dream in assuming a leadership position in government in the nonprofit sector to make a difference in writing new policies that will be beneficial develop the country and world. Celia had big dreams, and to her the sky was the limit. Her father was her role model, he taught her everything he knew about people and her mother guided her towards making a difference through understanding policies, rules and evidence. She was not going to give up anything for romance, because to Celia, true Romance was when you make a difference in someone's life and she wanted that badly.

"Mom, are you still there? So what do you say?"

"Huh, sorry Celia, sure it is fine"

"Wow, mom, thank you, so we will all be spending Christmas together, thank you"

"Celia, we always spend Christmas together" Brennan not understanding her daughter's excitement, not knowing that she had missed half of the conversation until Celia shocked her with the news that she is bringing Terence to spend Christmas, because he will be all alone this Christmas.

They hang up, Celia, excited she turned to give a wide grin to Terence, who in return blushed and gave her the best charm smile ever. Brennan all alone in her apartment was already putting a list of things she needed to do before going back to her old house to prepare it for the Holidays. There is just not enough room in her small apartment for the festivities that the family is accustomed to. And she did not want Celia to feel any different just because they both lost the man they loved the most and they were celebrating Christmas for the first time without him, where he was always the maker of Christmas in their household.


	2. Chapter 2

The white picket fenced house stood still, with blue shutters closed mourning the remembrance of once a loving family. Now Brennan putting the final touches to the set the mood for the arrival of her daughter and her friend, she smiled in satisfaction and sighed. Celia will be in no time and she still needed to prepare lunch for them. She knew Celia, is like her father, never said no to food and especially to a home cooked meal.

Sitting on the counter with her computer open, typing away her journal, she had started this journal the day she had found out that she was pregnant. She had been afraid that she would fail at being a mother and she thought she could tell her baby, and later on her son or her daughter about her life. She believed that if she wrote down her fears, she would overcome them. And currently she was writing her greatest fear; she had promised herself that she would give Celia the Journal as a Christmas gift. But now she is sitting in her kitchen having second thoughts since a stranger would be celebrating with them and she was not ready to answer questions in the presence of her daughter's boyfriend, did she say boyfriend, Celia never called him that, "Where did that come from…" she thought to herself as she heard the door shutting and the heels of a young graceful lady clicking on the newly waxed hardwood floor.

"Hello, may I introduce myself, I am Celia and I am a great fan Dr Brennan… What are you writing mom" Celia said with a grin, she always greeted her mother with one of her jokes.

Brennan slapped the laptop shut and got up to greet her daughter "thank you very much young lady, but I am not giving autographs, you can send in a request to my publisher if you need one" she smirked.

"Good to see you mom, I missed you"

"Where is your friend?" Brennan snapped

"Whoa there mom, you could start with I have missed you too, and Terence will be driving in tomorrow. I told him I needed some quality time alone with you, besides he still has a class to attend to this afternoon. "

"Good, are you hungry?"

"Of course, are you offering?"

They sat at the table conversing, the food on Brennan untouched except for the several bites Celia was stealing after finishing her plate.

"Mom, this is so good, you have never made me Mac and Cheese this good before, is it a new recipe?"

"That good, huh"

"Yeah, I'd like to be alone with it?"

Brennan winced as she heard the expression, her heart sank.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you, besides we love your company, me and Mac there" Celia chuckled before taking another bite and jumping up to clear the table.

The flickering dim light coming from the fire in the corner of the living room, embraced the room with warmth, as the two snuggled on the couch watching the snow from the window across the room.

"Mom, I have something … I think…em .."

Brennan turned to look at her daughter her face tensed and then eased back with a soft smile encouraging her daughter to speak. She knew it was difficult for Celia to confide in her. She was always her father's girl, they talked for hours about everything, and Brennan was always content to see both together. But currently Celia had no one and she made it her mission to listen and help.

"Mother" She seldom called her mother, only when the seriousness of a topic aroused. Brennan remembered few occasions, when Celia used the word mother, when she tried to talk her way out of eating vegetables while growing up and when she wanted to travel alone for the first time, when she gave the news about her choice of college avoiding all her mother's suggestions and lately when she first spoke about Terence.

"I have been thinking, and I know it is too soon, but I feel it is right and you how dad always spoke about taking chances and I really want to give it a chance, and I understand what you might think but…. "Celia trailed on and on with explanations until Brennan held her knuckle to her chin, a gesture she affectionately did to get her daughter's attention.

"Tell me Celia, and is that what they teach you in college, is this how you convince and sell your ideas, you are not making any sense" she put on a mock frown on her face. "Tell me"

Celia held out an envelope to give to her mother. Brennan looked startled at the dollar bills in the envelope raising her eyebrows in question.

"It is the deposit for the apartment near college"

"But Celia, we spoke about this, you were not saving from your allowance to pay me back, I am your mother. Oh No, you are wasting the time working some job instead of concentrating on your studies... Celia?"

"No , no. the landlord gave it back, because I am moving out" she was cut off by Brennan once again discussing how she will be distracted in a dorm room, when Celia said too fast for her mother's ears or brain to grasp the news

"Iammovinginwithterence" Celia breathed finally.

"What?"

"Mother, I have discussed this with Terence and he has this apartment close to college, it is his dad's, but his father is living with his older brother now and it has two bedrooms and Terence thought it is a waste of money if I keep paying rent when I can use the other room, besides he does not want some random roommate so I said yes" before Brennan could start, Celia went on about their arrangement with paying the bills and the food to every single detail.

"Are you serious Celia" Brennan asked.

Celia blushed catching her mother's meaning, yes mother, I know it is fast but we get along and he is nice and do everything together, We are partners Celia and Terence the best team in college" Celia said proudly

Brennan let out a breath she did not know she was holding when she heard the word Partners. She stopped using that word ever since she got married. This word was more meaningful to her that any other endearment statement.

Brennan got up from her seat and went to the room fetching her leather Journal. She has personalized it with silver engraving with words that read "the ultimate gift"

"What is this" Celia inquired.

It is an early Christmas present for you. She kissed her on the cheek and left her in the dim light with the smell of old leather and ink.

Celia, wondering what was that all about she opened the first page and read

I am Pregnant, I never wanted children, but he once believed that I will be a great mother. I do not believe in anything he believes in, but he yet again proved to me that I was wrong, because the minute I found out I was pregnant, I felt the connection, and I felt love.


End file.
